


Hell

by YondudeUdonta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want it to stop, but it never stops, not until you become one of them.<br/>Once again:VIOLENCE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell

You scream for your brother until your throat's sore, the skin is raw enough it splits and your vocal chords rip, the blood drips down your throat, pooling in your lungs, making you cough and choke, not breathing.

And when he dies, he just comes back seconds later.

The demons shove things into your soul, they peel your skin off, all the way down to the bone as you drown in flames. You cough on sulfer, too much sulfer as sobs are torn out of your throat.

The demons taunt you with your brothers name, asking if you think he'd really save a piece of shit like you.

You want it to stop, but it never stops, not until you become one of them.


End file.
